


Twins Forever

by Aptrip



Series: Callaghan Twins [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), RPG, Twins, sibling angst, space western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aptrip/pseuds/Aptrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper confesses his fears to Tristan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first of many fics both short and long about a Space Western RPG my friends and I created. The game follows the crew of The Phoenix as we go on dangerous missions and jobs while developing bonds among the crew. My two characters are twin brothers named Jasper and Tristan Callaghan. Jasper's the oldest by 10 minutes. They have a very close sibling relationship based on their past (Which will be posted soon!). Hope you enjoy our crazy adventures known as the Phoenix Chronicles!
> 
> The dialogue is based on this fan animated video of Gravity Falls found here -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3y6yGCM-Wo

The ship was pretty quiet for the night. The crew had decided to dock at a space station to refuel and stretch their legs. The Captain and Jazz were chilling outside a small café talking and occasionally laughing. Remikin was lifting weights in the cargo bay and Randy was exploring the station. Tristan asked Eve if she’d like to go for a walk and she had reluctantly said yes. Which left Jasper alone in he and Tristan’s shared bunk reading an old Alliance War book he got for his 11th birthday.

A couple of hours later Tristan slide down the ladder into their bunk with a cheeky grin on his face. Jasper glances up over his book from his spot on a small couch against the wall.

“How’d it go?”

Tristan slipped off his shirt and tossed it into his basket and slide on plain brown t-shirt.

“It went great! We talked for a while about some ship calibrations and our shared experiences.” Tristan added as he kicked off his half unzipped jumpsuit, leaving his briefs on. He padded over to Jasper and flopped onto the couch next to Jasper, laying over Jasper’s lap. He leaned over and grabbed an old Alliance Piloting magazine and began to flip through it. Jasper turned the page and continued to read, slowly losing focus as he began to realize something.

_I’m losing him…_

He glanced down at his brother in his lap, rereading his old magazine. Jasper opened his mouth but hesitated.

“Hey Tristan…”

Tristan flipped the page, his head resting on his hand, “Yeah?” He was so elated. His little brother who always seemed to be happy even in the toughest of situations.

“How… well…” He looked down at the bottom of his book. Tristan looked over his shoulder, “What?” his face still lit with happiness slowly twisted into confusion.  
Jasper kept his gaze down on his book, “Do you think we’ll always be like this?” Tristan looked at the then back at Jasper slightly more confused, “What are you talking about?”

Jasper shrugged, “I mean it’s always fun hanging out with you, always has always will be. We joke around, pull pranks, go on all these adventures!” His shoulder dropped and sighed, “But…”

Jasper looked off to the side, “But will it last forever?” Tristan looked at him then slowly glanced away before looking back at Jasper as he continued. “And do I want it to last forever?”

Tristan raised his brow and re positioned his head on his hand, “Hm?”

“Well eventually you’ll have a family of your own, the same for me. You know move on, marriage, jobs, kids, all that stuff.” Jasper put the bookmark on the page and ran his fingers along the pages.

Tristan nodded slowly and gestured his hand, “Well yeah adult stuff, what’s the matter with that?” Jasper closed his book and sighed, leaning back.

“It’s just that… when that time comes,” Jasper head drops, “We won’t be this close anymore.” He stared down at Tristan’s back in his lap. “I like this life… and I’m not sure if I- “Tristan leaned up and put his hand over his Jasper’s mouth, shushing him, “You worry too much Jas. You always do.” Tristan relaxes back into Jasper’s lap, resting his hand back on his hands, “Think about it. We both have friends. Jazz, Emerson, Remikin, even Randy! We spend all our time with them. We,” Tristan cuts off for a second as he looks off to the side and thinks of Eve, “fall in love with the people we like. I mean sure relationships are huge commitments.” He smiles softly and looks up at Jasper. “But here we are, still close as always!”

Jasper looks at Tristan then slowly looks back down at his lap, the light behind his head darkening his expression.

Tristan smiles, “Of course we’ll always be together Jas. We’re twins! And not just any twins!” Tristan slowly lifts himself up and stands on his knees in Jasper’s lap, “We’re Jasper and Tristan, the Callaghan twins!” He announces with his hands flying in the air.

Tristan looks at Jasper who’s still looking down. His head tilts as he leans back onto his ankles.

“Why’re you worried anyways? Is it because of Eve?” Tristan asks.

Jasper remains silent for a few moments, the cabin quiet until Jasper pushes forward, throwing his arms around Tristan tightly. His book and Tristan’s magazine fall to the floor.

“Sure I have friends in the crew…” he hugs Tristan tighter, his voice cracking as tears swell up in his eyes, “But you’re the only Best Friend I have.”

Tristan stares at the wall in front of his as tears form in his eyes, dripping down his face as a small smile forms on his lips. Jasper’s head still in his neck.

Jasper’s voice broken, “I’m scared of losing you.”

Tristan wraps his arms around his older brother and holds him tight. He opens his mouth and lets out a cracked exhale.

“Idiot.” Tristan responds in a cracked voice.


End file.
